Maggie Perry
Anaheim, California |Alma = University of Southern California (B.A.) University of Los Angeles (J.D.) |Residence = |Party = Republican |Spouse = Gregory Chernowitz (m. 2002) |Children = 2 }}Margaret Anne "Maggie" Perry (born 22 March 1976) is a Californian politician and lawyer who has served in the Chamber of Deputies since 2014. She is the daughter of former Prime Minister George Perry and former Minister of Minority Rights Linda Qiu. Perry was born in Anaheim, Orange, where she spent a majority of her upbringing. After her father's election as Prime Minister in 1986, the family moved to Palisades Estate in Los Angeles, but returned to Anaheim in 1990 after he did not receive a second term. Perry graduated from Fairmont Preparatory Academy in 1994, and went on to attend the University of Southern California in Los Angeles. She graduated with a degree in business in 1998. She went on to receive her juris doctor from the University of Los Angeles in 2001. After receiving her law degree, Perry worked as a corporate attorney in Los Angeles, primarily working at the law firm of her mother. She left her law career in 2014 to begin a career in politics. Perry began her political career after being elected to the Chamber of Deputies, representing Orange, in the 2014 general election. Early life and family Perry was born on 22 March 1976 in Anaheim to parents George Perry and Linda Qiu. Her father is of English and Swedish origin, while her mother was born in California to Chinese immigrants. At the time of her birth, her father was a newly elected member of the Chamber of Deputies, while her mother worked as a corporate attorney in Los Angeles. Perry was raised in a wealthy family, and grew up in the Presbyterian faith. While her mother speaks fluent Mandarin Chinese, Perry only has a moderate understanding, and cannot read, write, or speak the language. When Perry was ten years old, the family moved to Palisades Estate in the Pacific Palisades neighborhood of Los Angeles following her father's election as Prime Minister. They returned to Anaheim four years later after he did not receive a second term. Perry is the eldest of three and the only daughter; her younger brothers include Jacob, born , and Robert, born . Both Jacob and Robert work as attorneys in Los Angeles. Education and early career Perry began her education in 1981, attending private schooling in Anaheim. From a young age, Perry was a social and active child, who played soccer, basketball, and softball. After the family's move to Los Angeles in 1986, Perry attended Brentwood School. After returning to Anaheim in 1990, Perry began attending Fairmont Preparatory Academy. At Fairmont, Perry played varsity girls soccer and was vice president of her class. She graduated from high school in 1994. After graduating from high school, Perry returned to Los Angeles to attend the University of Southern California. She graduated in 1998 with a degree in business, and later enrolled in the University of Los Angeles for law school. She received her juris doctor in 2001. After graduating law school, Perry began a career as a corporate attorney, beginning her law career at her mother's law firm in Los Angeles. In 2006, she took full control of her mother's firm, but left her law career in 2014 to begin a career in politics. Political career Chamber of Deputies In 2014, Perry was invited by the by the Republican Party to be included on their ticket for the 2014 Californian general election in Orange. The party ultimately won enough seats for Perry to be seated, and she became a member of the Chamber of Deputies. Personal life Perry began a relationship with Gregory Chernowitz while they were law students at the University of Los Angeles together in 1999. They became engaged in 2001, and married the following year. Unlike Perry, Chernowitz is Jewish and a member of the Progress Party. Perry has stated that they do not agree on any political issues, and he has never voted for her party in elections. Chernowitz works as an intellectual property lawyer in Los Angeles. They have residences in the Brentwood neighborhood of Los Angeles and in Newport Beach, Orange, so Perry can represent Orange in the Chamber of Deputies. Perry and Chernowitz have two children together who are fraternal twins; Hunter and Yasmin, born . Their children have been brought up in both the Presbyterian and Jewish faiths, and both parents have avoided influencing their children's political opinions so they can develop them themselves. Category:1976 births Category:21st-century Californian politicians Category:Californian female lawyers Category:Californian female politicians Category:Californian people of Chinese descent Category:Californian people of English descent Category:Californian people of Swedish descent Category:Californian Presbyterians Category:Living people Category:Members of the Chamber of Deputies of California Category:Members of the Republican Party of California Category:People from Anaheim, Orange Category:People from Los Angeles Category:University of Los Angeles alumni Category:University of Southern California alumni